The collaboration with the Laboratory of Cellular Biology for the production and use of monoclonal antibodies to proteins of the auditory sensory organ of the guinea pig has continued. Our aim is to define and study the distribution of proteins that are of particular importance for the auditory functions of the inner ear. The production of a cDNA library of the auditory sensory organ of the mouse will be initiated. This cDNA library will be used to genetically define and study hereditary hearing disorders.